


The Barn

by jenndubya



Category: Dollhouse, Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dollhouse Fusion, Fanvids, Gen, Mash-up, Video Format: Streaming, opening credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Barn is totally a dollhouse. Don't you dare tell me otherwise.<br/>Syfy's Haven in the style of Joss Whedon's Dollhouse credits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barn




End file.
